Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveying apparatus configured to covey sheets such as paper.
Description of Related Art
There is known an apparatus configured to convey sheets and having a first supply roller (roller) supported at a distal end of a pivotable arm. The roller is rotated while being held in contact with a front surface of an uppermost one of the sheets stored in a supply tray, so that the uppermost sheet is conveyed.